Endlessly
by EloquentEbony
Summary: Jack has a huge Quidditch game ahead of him-and an even bigger crush on Elsa. Elsa just has a huge crush on Jack to contend with. On that fateful Quidditch game, with the relationship between the two best friends change for better or for worse? Huge on Jelsa! Kristanna, pending Merricup and Hiccstrid. One rude-ish word, but that's it. Please Read and Review.
1. Endlessly

**Endlessly**

**Summary**

** In the middle of Hogwarts school life, Jack has a huge Quidditch game ahead of him-and an even bigger crush on Elsa. Elsa just has a huge crush on Jack to contend with. On that fateful Quidditch game, with the relationship between the two best friends change for better or for worse? **

**A/N **

After reading tristinai's amazing _Of Golden Snitches and Of First Kisses, _I _had _to write this, because Jelsa is my OTP, and the Merricup one I was writing had run out of steam, unfortunately. And I thought the world needed more Jelsa Hogwarts Alternate Universe (AU).

So, anyway, please enjoy and _please _leave a review! I'm new at fanfiction writing, and I do want a review or two.

* * *

Elsa adjusted her blue book bag strap, wringing out her platinum blonde hair. It was a great day, because it was a bit cold, but it was in the middle of summer. The perfect weather for the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch game today.

She was about to pull out her library borrowed copy of The Fault In Our Stars when a white hand grabbed her blue and bronze coloured Ravenclaw scarf and pulled her into a small side room.

Elsa was about to wrench her wand to cast the Glacio spell she so liked to cast them into an icy torrent when she caught the stare of none other than Jack Overland-Frost, her best friend and crush, and his amazingly blue eyes.

"Jack!" she gasped.

"W…what are you doing here?" she breathed.

Jack gave a chaste smile, stroking Elsa's cheek softly.

"Obviously, to be with my beautiful best friend."

Elsa blushed at the word _beautiful_.

"Uh, so I was wondering…wouldyouliketogotomyquidditchgametoday?" Jack blurted.

Elsa gave a giggle.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, would you like to go to my Quidditch game today?" Jack repeated, the blush on his face imminent.

"Yes! Duh!"

"So…I got you a front row seat ticket thingy." Jack thrust it at an astonished Elsa.

"That's amazing, Jack! Thanks so much!"

She stood on her tiptoes, grabbed the Slytherin's silver and green scarf and gave him a kiss on the cheek, giggling at his adorable blushing face.

Anna nibbled on the fraying strands of her Gryffindor scarf, while walking back to the greenhouse where she had her Herbology class two hours before to meet with Kristoff, her boyfriend. Suddenly, she heard her sister and her best friend, Jack's voices.

Creeping closer to eavesdrop like the naturally curious girl Anna was, the Gryffindor crouched closer.

"…seat ticket thingy."

Anna's eyes widened. Oh, so this must be Jack asking Elsa to come see him and all the other Slytherins and Gryffindors in their Quidditch game today. She did a small fan girl squeal.

_This is so fluffy!_ She thought.

"That's amazing, Jack! Thanks so much!" Anna heard her sister exclaim.

Anna thought, _how can she be so blind? She and Jack are so cute together! _

Just as Anna was about to scream Anna style to Jack and Elsa, KISS ALREADY, she saw a bit of movement on her sister's side.

Gathering some bravery, (she was a Gryffindor after all) she crept just a little more forward, just in time to see Elsa, her _older sister_, who so didn't…you know, show much interest in kissing boys, actually gave Jack a real kiss on the cheek, giving a little giggle at the cute blushing that appeared promptly on Jack's face.

Anna was about to scream and squeal in absolute joy, but not to disturb the _lovebirds, tweet tweet, _she walked to the greenhouse, giving a small whoop, a gleeful grin on her face.

_A bit later_

Jack was walking to his potions class, still in a daze of happiness. He couldn't _believe _that Elsa, _his _Elsa, would come to see him play Quidditch today!

Hiccup, his best friend, even though he was a Hufflepuff, walked over to him.

"Dude, what's new in the mind of Jack Overland-Frost?"

"Uh…nothing much."

"You're lying." Hiccup said bluntly.

"What? You're kidding me." Jack retorted.

"You're thinking about Elsa, right?" Hiccup snickered, his accusation coming from outside the blue.

Jack gulped, a faint blush already splashed on his face.

"Yeah, I would say so." Hiccup teased, noticed the blush on Jack's cheeks.

"Oh, so what about _Astrid_?" Jack retorted, a sneer on his face.

Hiccup threw up his hands in defeat.

"Truce…" he groaned.

"Dude, you haven't even asked Astrid out!"

"Well, you haven't asked Elsa out, haven't you?"

"Um, dude, I practically did at this point."

"No, you didn't! That doesn't count! Well, okay, fine…"

They bickered all the way to Potions class, Jack never noticing Elsa flashing a smile, after hearing their entire conversation. Okay, now it was glaringly obvious Jack had a crush on her. Elsa smiled wider, and hugged herself, walking to Charms class.

Merida pulled back a stray lock of wild, curly red hair as she walked into Potions class with Slytherin. She sighed with relief, happy that her next potion classes were with the 'Puffs and Ravenclaws, not the Slytherins.

She found a seat near her buddies, Eugene, or Flynn as their circle of friends called him, Jack, her boyfriend Theodore, or Toothless as they all called him, took a seat next to the three of them.

"So what's up?" Merida intoned, getting out her Potions book for class. The teacher, Ms. Tooth, hadn't come in yet. Merida liked her. She was friendly and kind, and she always brought a treat or two for her Quidditch playing students on Quidditch tournament days.

"Nothing much." They chorused.

"Fine! What's with you guys today?"

"Uh…nothing much. Chill, Mer, we're just teasing you!" Jack patted her on the back.

Merida replied tersely by fingering Jack's hand from her back and grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, what about your girlfriends, guys." Merida said bluntly.

"Uh, me and Punzie are doing great." Flynn stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, the action brought on by bashfulness.

"Well, I'm only dating the most beautiful and perfect girl on campus." Toothless smirked, earning a kiss from Merida.

"Like, eww guys, get a room." Jack replied.

Merida was reminded of the type of stuck-up, douche-bag girl she always encountered in the Gryffindor house common room, sometimes bunched around Toothless, flirting, sometimes not. And when they were bunched around _her_ Toothless, Merida brutally attacked them, her daunted boyfriend cheering her on.

"Jack's been trying to get Elsa to see him as more than a best friend. In fact, he's asked her to see him in his stupid game of Quidditch toda-ow!" Flynn's smug speech was cut short by Jack and Merida bashing him with their Potions textbooks.

"It's MY Quidditch game too! And how dare you insult Quidditch, just because you're not in the game today!" Merida and Jack yelled, attacking Flynn. Toothless gave an amused cheer, muttering at Flynn.

"This is probably what happens when you mess with my girlfriend. Trust me, I've learnt not to piss her off." He laughs.

Flynn just grunts.

_A while later_

Jack looked up from reading _Quidditch through the Ages _in his dorm room to see his dorm mate and best friend, Hiccup, hold out a small pile of notes.

"Dude, all for me?"

"Yeah, probably from your _fan girls_."

"You have fan girls too, remember the 23 copies of _The Ultimate Guide To Dragon Breeds?_"

"Growing up done right, bro."

"Yeah, whatever. Now hand me those things."

Hiccup tossed the small cluster, and jumped back on his bed, reading the _Guide To Quidditch Commentary_.

"You commentating today?"

"Yeah, they said I was ready for the most heated game of the school year."

"They got that one right, you're the best."

Hiccup threw his best friend a nod, then went back to his book.

Jack looked down at the small stack of letters in his hand.

One had his name neatly printed on the front in blue. _Elsa._

_Oh no, she's cancelling on me!_ He thought, and with a groan of dread, he eased open the unblemished envelope.

Hey, Jack,

I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to your Quidditch game. Yeah, I don't think I'll be missing it for the world! So, uh, do you want to come over and watch a movie with me? As a celebration party? After the game? Come over if you want to.

Yours forever more, Elsa ^_^

Jack sat back, compelling the letter for a few heart beats. Then he started yelling and jumping about, twiddling his stick around their dorm.

"OH MY QUIDDITCH BROOM! ELSA ASKED ME ON A FRICKIN DATE!"

Hiccup, who had finished reading his Guide to Quidditch Commentary and had moved on to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, looked up.

"Dude, you're kidding me." He gaped in disbelief, getting up from his bed.

"No, no, LOOK!" Jack retorted, stuffing the letter in Hiccup's face.

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as he read the letter.

"Okay, _now _I have to ask Astrid over for a Harry Potter movie." Hiccup chokes out.

"Yeah, I'll borrow you Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows One and Two, and ta-da, a double date with the girl of your dreams._ Nobody _can resist watching a Harry Potter Deathly Hallows movie without watching the next one."

"My best friend, the love expert." Hiccup comments, chuckling.

"Yeah, now as a love expert, I advise you to write a soppy love letter with unicorns and flower themed stationery." Jack laughs, brofisting Hiccup as they do every day.

Jack turned back in his blue swivel chair after hearing Hiccup laugh dryly, and he opened the next folded piece of parchment, which was hastily written in red felt pen. Obviously Merida had written a quick nots:

Hey jack

Was Flynn lying about u trying 2 get elsa? If so, its so obvious she like so so nothing to worry about p.s. answer me later, have u got else yet? Haha lol so bye gtg ttyl inda pitch and were going to murder u Slytherins

Mer :D

Jack cracked a smile.

"Something from Merida, huh?" Hiccup intoned.

"Yeah, I'd prefer you _NOT _to read it!" Jack retorted, snatching the note out of Hiccup's hands.

_Quidditch in two hours, you're going down Merida_, Jack thought.

(QUIDDITCH MATCH YAY! It took me 20 pages on paper to get to this scene :3 and typing it up)

Jack nervously adjusted his seeker gloves as he waited for the gate to open, so it was a surprise to Flynn next to him.

"Dude, _when_ did you get here?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"Aster called in sick." Flynn explained with a smirk.

Just as Jack was about to ask why Aster was sick, a cheer from the stands outside.

"Gryffindor has entered the ring!" Jack could hear Hiccup's voice ring out, and the players give a cheer.

_Got that right, man. I know you're going to do well._

Hiccup and the gang had congratulated Jack before the game, and he had shook hands with Anna and Merida, hoping they had an exciting game and no broken bones.

Jack peered harder through the small crack in the wooden door. He could see Merida, hovering near the red and yellow tower, exchanging a few words with her brother Harris, Anna, who was talking with her sister near the rings. Jack's heart beat a little faster at the sight of beautiful Elsa in the front row, and he bit his lip.

Ralph and Sandy were hovering near the silver and green tower, probably discussing tactics for the impending match.

Kristoff and Toothless were chatting lightly about the odds that Merida would catch the Snitch first and about the chance of them winning, while Hamish, Merida' brother, flew lightly around the pitch, throwing a few words behind his shoulder at his fellow fourth years.

And before Jack knew it, he was soaring into the pitch with Astrid on his right and Flynn on his left, greeted by the cheering crowds of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and (a bit grudgingly) Gryffindor.

Jack felt ecstatic when he saw all the people yelling his name, and he could spot a banner (drawn by Rapunzel, Flynn's talented girlfriend, and the gang, of course) which proclaimed: Flynn and Frost for the win!

_So Punzie must have known he was playing today, _Jack thought, _hmm…_

But it wasn't the time to think about the whole Flynn and Aster problem-it was time to play Quidditch!

(Change of perspective)

Elsa sat in the front row, cheering with her cousin Punzie, cheering for Flynn and her Jack, waving the banner they had all made while Jack and Flynn had been up in their dorms, while Hiccup and Merida had distracted them with notes and chat. Elsa didn't tell Merida about the note she put in along with Merida's hastily written note.

_I hope Jack's noticed_, she thought.

Jack and Flynn gave them a wave, stopping briefly for a quick few words.

Jack simply squeezed her hand.

"Harry Potter later tonight after the game as a celebration? I'll see you there." He whispered before flying off.

Elsa's smile grew wider. _He read it!_ Her heart skipped a beat.

The cheers grew louder as the Head of Quidditch and Flying, Professor Kida, borrowed (or rather, snatched it) and spoke.

"Now, Quidditch players, I want an exciting, but clean game now. Remember, this is your last chance, Gryffindor and Slytherin, to earn some _huge _bounties of house points! So make your Houses proud! Are you ready?"

(Change of perspective)

Anna perched on top of her Nimbus 2000, listening to the Head of Quidditch and Flying drone on and on about the game and House points and such, while she tried to remember the best Quaffle blocks for the ball that would come her way. _Hold the broom horizontally with one hand and one foot curled around the handle, while keeping all limbs outstretched, and don't use your tip of the broom as a last resort! _Anna looked guiltily at the slightly broken tip of her broom. _Well, it could have gotten worse…_

"Are you ready?" Professor Kida's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I was born ready!" Anna growls under her breath.

"Begin!" she barked.

Now heavily alert, Anna saw the Quaffle soar up into the air with the other balls.

"It's go time, it's go time." She muttered to herself.

(Change of perspective)

(And little note, I had to change my brand new pen at this point because it had changed from a vivid black to a pale gray haha)

Jack and Merida hovered together, Jack just behind her, keeping his energy up because Merida was his windshield, burn, and she was going to tire before they even found the cursed snitch.

"Too ninny to fly ahead of me, yeh arse?" Merida teased.

"No, I'm being more knowledgeable than you and knowing not to tire before you see the Golden Snitch!"

"Bludger!" Merida yelled.

Jack looked up, expecting to see a jet black ball whizz towards him, but instead there was nothing.

"Merida!" he spat, urging his Firebolt to go faster, and whipped the end of it in her face.

"Hey!" Merida snarled.

"You deserve it!" Jack retorted.

"Jamie, watch out!" Jack shouted, worried for his fourth year fellow Quidditch player, when he saw the Bludger zoom towards the boy he thought of as his brother.

Jamie gave a cry of surprise, and urging his Nimbus forward, he ducked out of the way as Flynn, one of the Beaters, hit it with his end of the broom.

"Got it, Hans!" he yowled, imitating a cat, across the pitch.

"Thanks, Flynn!" Jamie yelled to him.

"No problem, little buddy." Flynn responded, then his gaze followed the Bludger to where Hans was hovering, talking (or most likely flirting) with an obviously not amused Anna.

"Dude, Hans, watch out!" Flynn and Astrid, who was hovering around the goalposts as Seeker, both yelled.

Hans, Flynn's cousin, was taken completely by surprise, and thanks to his Nimbus 2002 (he came from a ridiculously rich family), he was able to miss a direct hit from the Bludger, but tore some areas of his Quidditch robes off. It fell to the stands below, girls running to pick pieces up and squabbling over them. Yes, Hans Westerguard was a ladies' man, just like Jack.

Upon seeing Hans, shaken but still rather fit to play, the Gryffindors booed loudly and the Slytherins and Hans' fan girls yelled approval.

The game went on for another twenty minutes, with the Slytherins scoring twenty points and Astrid making three spectacular saves, until Hamish was knocked out by a rogue Bludger that Ralph, although with his Cleansweep Eleven, couldn't catch up to.

"Hamish!" Merida cried, her voice full of anguish as her brother plummeted to the ground.

Professor Kida ordered all students to stay calm and for the game to pause.

Harris and Hubert, her brothers, and Merida, who had flown downwards to her brothers to a very battered Hamish. Jack could barely make out their conversation.

"Ham, I'll take your place, they'll let me." Harris offered, being a Quidditch player reserve.

Hubert, the bookworm of the family, straddled his wand in his hand, muttered _Reparo_, and gave the newly repaired robes to Harris.

"Merida, I'm sorry, and tell Ralph it wasn't his fault." Hamish croaked, noticing his team mate's stricken expression.

"It's okay, little brother. We'll visit you after the game." Merida and Ralph hollered, soaring back into their place with Harris.

"Let the game commence!" Professor Kida announced, snatching Hiccup's microphone again.

Jack's hand tightened on his broom as he saw the point board: 50 to Gryffindor, 30 to Slytherin.

_I have to catch the Snitch to win this, for my team and for Elsa…_

It was already the last thirty minutes of two hours, and Jack felt himself getting a bit tired, even though he'd just been flying around, dodging Quaffles and Bludgers and looking for the Golden Snitch, which he and Merida had _still not found_.

As Jack flew around the pitch, occasionally dodging a stray Quaffle or Bludger, and cheering for Astrid as she blocked _yet another _Quaffle.

Suddenly, _oh Merlin's wand_, a golden blur flew in from of him. _The Golden Snitch_!

He and Merida zoomed off at once, him on his beloved Firebolt and her on her Nimbus 2000.

"So, I think you've finally got Elsa." Merida sniped, and she turned a corner.

"Yeah, I think so." Jack retorted, swerving sharply to another corner.

"Mm hmm. I wonder how Toothless is doing." Merida panted.

"God, worrying about you because we've both shot down the lower ends of the pitch and two hundred billion wood sticks." Jack gasped.

"The…snitch. Must concentrate on catching the snitch." Merida puffed, both of them, especially her, tiring.

"Ready to give up, Princess?" Jack breathlessly teased.

"Duh, no! You're going down!" Merida snickered, but she really felt at the end of her tether. Up where the others were, she could hear Hiccup's terse voice from above.

"…and Astrid blocks another Quaffle! Beautiful! And so are you, Astrid…anyway, Slytherin has scored, leaving the total to seventy to fifty, in favour for Slytherin!"

_What? _Jack thought as he accelerated for _yet another _turn. _Anna's so good, how could she let this happen? That means, I really have to catch the Snitch to secure the win for Slytherins_!

Determination fuelled Jack and he soared higher, taking the high view, seeing Merida dart in and out of the pillars and try and gain on the Snitch.

_Princess won't hold up much longer if she keeps this up!_

Diving downwards, Jack kept to the right, saving his energy up. Merida was still darting back and forth, but she was clearly exhausted, and very, _very _desperate. She couldn't even see the towe-

_What?_

"MERIDA!" Jack yelled.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TOWER!"

With a shriek of terror, Merida swerved to the right, narrowly missing the landing but with the end of the broom being nearly chopped off.

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

Gryffindor or no Gryffindor, she was still his friend and he really didn't want to see Merida blown into smithereens.

At this show of sportsmanship, the Slytherins and Gryffindors burst into cheers, cheering thanks and cheering for him and Merida. Really, now everyone was chanting his name.

With a burst of speed, Jack ducked under, still trying to catch the Snitch. He was acutely aware of Merida behind him.

"Come on, little buddy, I need to catch you to secure a win and impress Elsa…" he muttered under his breath.

He could _still _hear Hiccup.

"…amazing show of sportsmanship from the Slytherin Seeker! Merida could have suffered extreme injuries because of that near crash! Now, where are the said seekers? By golly, they've gone to the edge! They've spotted the Snitch! Oh, whoops, Kristoff just couldn't catch Toothless' wooden bat, and it's falling down to the edge…but the Slytherin Beater Flynn managed to catch it!"

Suddenly, the Snitch rose sharply into the air, with the two, frankly exhausted Seekers hot on its trail.

"Come on, almost there…" Jack muttered, as the altitude got higher and higher as the Snitch and the two Seekers clung onto their brooms, desperately trying to catch the Snitch and stay alive at the same time.

"That little bastard snitch." Merida snarled, as her hand reached out for the Snitch, but her hand feel just short of its' bony wing.

Jack knew he and Merida were so high in the sky, it was almost unhealthy for them. He couldn't hear Hiccup's commentary anymore.

Just as Jack felt he was about to fall off his broom, and he could see Merida desperately gripping the broom with one hand, the other drooped beside her, the Snitch abruptly swirled downwards in a circle, and the two seekers plummeted in tired pursuit.

"Gah! I. Don't. Like. High. FAAAAALLLLLLSSSS!" Merida shrieked.

"Wwooooaaa-aaagahhhhh!" Jack burst out, his hands gripped firmly on his beloved broom.

"BLOODY HELL!"

_It's all so daunting,_ he thought as the Quidditch pitch slowly slid into view, _but this is why I signed up for Quidditch and the place of Seeker in the first place! The feeling of flying, the exhilaration…_

Almost instantly when they were about to hit the floor of the Quidditch pitch, the Snitch rose higher, but levelled out, making Jack's broom end brush against the grass of the pitch, making Jack wobble, but he was able to keep control by holding out both of his hands (a seeker skill he had long perfected) and rocking very slightly from side to side, (AN: I made this up) levelling up the broom as he went.

Merida, however, had dawdled underneath him, and didn't get so lucky, crashing side first onto the pitch!

"BURNED FIDDLESTICKS!" Merida howled in pain, because her right arm felt as if those rumoured magical trolls in the Forbidden Forest had used her hand as a trampoline.

Meanwhile, Jack soared after the Snitch, and he reached out about to catch the Snitch…but not until he fell over, his broom losing balance.

"AUGH!" Jack yelled. _Where was the blasted Snitch?_

But confusedly, he felt something metallic in the crook of his elbow. _What?_

He gingerly pulled it out.

It was the Snitch!

Lifting it high above his head and getting up, he gave a cheer, and all the Slytherin players soared down to stand with him, lifting the tired Seeker and the Snitch into the air.

"FROST! FROST! FROST!" The stand yelled, waving their Slytherin scarves in the air.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, his little sister Emma and yes, his beautiful Elsa ran over to congratulate him.

"That was AWESOME, dude!" Hiccup called, bro fisting (Pewdiepie :D) his best friend.

"Awesome catch, Jack!" Rapunzel cheered, smiling, giving him a hug before running off to give Flynn a big kiss.

He turned to Elsa, who reacted by hugging him harder than Punzie had, burying her nose in the unnatural warmth of Jack's neck.

"Hey, Princess." Jack murmured, rubbing his nose gently in her hair, and breathing in her soft vanilla scent.

"You looked so amazing in the pitch!" Elsa breathed, closing her eyes against Jack's neck, so that Jack could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his neck, therefore making his heart flutter.

Elsa suddenly pulled back, her cheeks reddening. Jack blinked in shock as her hand gripped his Quidditch robes gently.

"Jack, I've been trying to be brave and tell you this for a long, long while-"

Jack gently cut her off with a kiss on her nose.

"I don't want to be just friends anymore." he breathed.

Elsa brushed away a stray lock of white hair from his handsome face.

"I love you, Elsa." Jack murmured, meaning every word.

"I love you, Jack." Elsa breathed, a smile on her beautiful face.

Elsa tugged on his Quidditch robes again, and they both leaned in, sharing their first sweet kiss together, as girlfriend and boyfriend, like they should be.

* * *

**A/N**

Whew! The first one-shot I ever did! After three felt pens, (the ink was all used up), forty pages in my notebook, 72 hours, and 9,229 excuses for not typing this up, I finally finished it! And I can't believe it reached 4k! Planning a sequel, hoping you guys enjoy it! And I'm also planning to review my Merricup story, and redo it, because it's looking a bit worn now.

Please leave a review, a favorite and follow, because I'm writing the first draft of the possible sequel/independent oneshot.


	2. AN

Hi guys!

To confirm, this is a **oneshot** and this story will be continued in the sequel called **Infinitely****_,_** which is set one year after _this _oneshot. Please check out the sequel, which is in progress!

Anyway, to clear some things up about the Alternate Universe the characters are in:

I have **based **my story on the Hogwarts world. So it isn't the Harry Potter universe, my story _is _the Harry Potter universe, with a few small changes.

This is set _after _Harry Potter, so all the things in Harry Potter happened BEFORE our heroes came to Hogwarts.

The reason Jack and Hiccup and Toothless (it wasn't mentioned, but yes, Toothless shares a room with Hiccup and Jack) share a room is that in my world, students coming to Hogwarts, fifth years and above, to improve the relations between the Houses (you know, in Harry Potter, how the majority of the Slytherins were willing to sell Harry to Voldemort for their own safety), and how they are allowed to choose their roommates as a way to remedy the House rivalry to the extent of being friendly and able to sustain friendships but still be loyal to their own Houses.

The Top Ten is an extended friendship between ten said friends, (Merida, Jack, Hiccup, **human** Toothless, or else called Theo or Oliver, his real name, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Flynn, or else called by his real name Eugene as to tease him, Punzie and Astrid) and divides into segments, which you can imagine to your leisure. They have known each other since first year.

Classes are taught the same way they are, but eating in the Great Hall has changed, because they can now eat with their friends. Foodfights and laughter ensue.

Well, that's all I need to clear up! If you have any more questions, please leave a review!

Love!

EloEbony


End file.
